Gary Oak
Gary Oak is Professor Oak's grandson and Ash Ketchum's rival in the first few seasons. His Starter Pokémon was a Squirtle that later evolved into a Blastoise. Background , voiced by Yuko Kobayashi in Japanese and Billy Beach in English, is Ash's rival. He first appeared in Pokemon - I Choose You!, where he left Pallet Town and wanted to become a Pokémon Master before Ash did. In the beginning, Gary claims to be the best of the best and has the typical smug attitude, known by having fangirls and a fanclub to go along, but, as the Anime moves forward, he becomes less prideful and arrogant than that of his earlier appearances in the anime. Pokémon Strategies Gary and Ash's techniques are like the North and South pole's of the world; while Gary spends his time raising his pokémon in good technique and teaches them tough and cool moves, Ash uses clever strategy during battle and teaches most of his Pokémon tough and smart moves; Gary's Pokémon endure tough training and do not rely on luck and love in order to win battles. In the Games The only game Gary is in is Pokemon Puzzle League, however his counterpart in the main series of games is Blue, who is Gym Leader of Viridian City in Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold, and SoulSilver. In the Manga He has a counterpart in the manga named Blue (Green in Japan). Pokémon On Hand With Professor Oak He also has at least thirteen other Pokémon as seen in "Primeape Goes Bananas". Befriended Statistics Badges Kanto League *Boulder Badge *Cascade Badge *Rainbow Badge *7 Unidentified Badges Johto League *8 Unknown Badges Pokemon League Status *Kanto Conference (Indigo League) Loses to Melissa: Top 32 *Silver Conference (Johto League) Loses to Ash: Top 16 Contests *Extreme Pokémon: Runner-Up Episode Appearances Gallery Gary Oak!.png GaryOak12345.png GaryOak.png Tumblr lchd5uhiGK1qca67po1 400.png|Gary with his Umbreon Trivia * In Gary's first appearance in Battle Frontier, Gary's new clothes resemble trainer Blue's clothes in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. * Gary is the counterpart of Green in the Japanese Edition of the manga, Pokémon Special. Though, due to the fact that Pokémon Green was not released in America, his name was changed to Blue in the manga and games for the English release. * Gary's Electivire is his only Pokémon which is from a region other than Kanto or Johto. * Gary is shown to care about his Pokemon. Also, he is shown at least once kissing a pokeball before sending his Pokemon out. In the episode that this happened, the Battle of the Badge , Gary shows nervousness when Mewtwo uses psychic powers on Arcanine and Nidoking. *Gary, along with 3 other main rivals (Drew, Paul and Trip) all have their Japanese names start with"Sh-". Gary is Shigeru, Drew is Shuu, Paul is Shinji and Trip is Shooti. * Gary appeared during all Pokémon series. Since Best Wishes! started, it is assumed that he, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Tracey, and Brock may not appear at all in the Best Wishes! series at all because of its fresh new start. ** However Dawn appeared in Best Wishes! Season 2. es:Gary Oak ko:바람 Category:Rivals Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Ash's Rivals Category:Researcher Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Kanto League Competitors Category:Johto League Competitors Category:Pokémon League Competitors